There is significant evidence in the medical literature that repositioning the papillary muscles within the ventricles of the heart during atrioventrical valve repair surgery improves outcomes. The displacement of the papillary muscles, due to ischemia, heart failure, or other causes of ventricular reshaping, results in tethering of the valve leaflets which interferes with their normal functioning. Repairs that focus only on the valve annulus often result in recurrence of regurgitation due to leaflet tethering.
Numerous methods of papillary muscle repositioning are described in the medical and patent literature. However, these methods of papillary muscle repositioning are typically performed during an open heart surgery. Therefore, there is a need for a less invasive device and method of performing papillary muscle repositioning. In particular, there is a need for a device and method of performing papillary muscle repositioning via a catheter. Moreover, although the literature suggests papillary muscle repositioning, suggested devices and methods have had little commercial success. There is therefore a need for improved devices and methods, regardless of whether delivered via a catheter or in some other way.